¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?
by Green Star Evans
Summary: Tsubaki ya no puede más. Está harta de que Black Star la espíe. ¿Acabará dejando que la espíe...o ideará un plan para averiguarlo? Mal summary. LOL


**~Todo por ese baño. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?~**

Tsubaki suspiró. "Ya son 4 años...¡Cuatro!

Todos los días intentando relajarme y él ahí, espiándome...¿Se cree que soy tonta?...¡Él solo quiere verme desnuda!¡Ver mi cuerpo sin ropa para luego...Dios sabe que hará...!" pensó Tsubaki, harta.

Ya había probado todo tipo de cosas para evitar que él lo espíe:

Ignorarlo...darle un golpe en la cabeza...incluso atarlo. ¡Pero él la ignoraba!

¡No le importaba lo más mínimo lo mal que se sentía!¡Lo incomoda que estaba al saber que su amado quería ver su cuerpo, tocarla, hacerla suya...!

Tsubaki se sonrojó, furiosa.

-¡Idiota, se que estás ahí, vete!-dijo ella, dándose media vuelta.

-¡YAHOO!¡Vamos Tsubaki, déjame verte!-exclamó él, dejándose ver.

-¡Idiota!¡No descubras tu posición nunca!-dijo ella, y le tiró un suriken.

El suriken le dio en toda la frente, y el cayó, un poco mareado, sangrando.

-¡Vete!-dijo Tsubaki, con la toalla puesta.

-No...vamos, quítate la toalla...-dijo él, cogiendo la toalla e intentando quitársela.

-¡Ah!-gritó Tsubaki, e intentó resistirse. -¡Idiota!-dijo ella, y se fue a cambiarse corriendo. (Al final, no le quita la toalla).

…

¿Qué iba a hacer? Necesitaba un plan para pararlo. Él quería verla denuda, y ella quería evitarlo. Pero...¿por qué no darle lo que quería?  
¡Eso es! Él no estaba preparado para tal cosa...y pasara lo que pasara...ella iba a salir ganando...si él se iba, mejor...y si se quedaba...¿por qué no bañarse con él?...

Tsubaki sonrió, se mordió el labio inferior y esperó ansiosa el día siguiente.

…

**~Al día siguiente~**

-Black Star...-lo llamó Tsubaki, con una sonrisa, casi...provocativa, como si se lo fuera a pasar bien.

Black Star la miró.

-Voy a darme un baño...luego vuelvo...-dijo ella, y se fue, mordiéndose el labio inferior, como queriendo decirle: «Te espero».

Black Star sonrió, como si hubiera entendido el mensaje y pasado unos minutos, no pudo resistirse y fue a espiarla.

…

Tsubaki estaba en el agua, apoyada en una roca, esperando que Black Star viniera.

"Ya está...ha picado el anzuelo..." pensó Tsubaki, al notar a Black Star cerca.

-Black Star...-la llamó ella, pero Black Star no contestó.

-Black Star, se que estás ahí...sal...-insistió ella.

-No te voy a hacer nada...sal...-insistió ella, al ver que Black Star no salía de su típico escondite.

Black Star se asomó un poco, viéndola, un poco extrañado. ¿Qué iba a hacerle?

Tsubaki se dio media vuelta, lo miró y con el dedo le indicó que se acercara a ella.

Él se acercó a ella, preparado para huir si era necesario.

-Ven...¿te quieres bañar conmigo?-preguntó ella, cuando él se acercó.

-¿Q-qué?-preguntó él, sonrojado, como un tomate.

-Ven...quítate la ropa y entra en el agua...-dijo ella, con un tono provocativo y una carita que pedía..."amor".

Black Star se quedó mirándola, sin creerse lo que decía, con la boca abierta.

-Vamos, ven-dijo ella. -desnúdate...-dijo ella.

Black Star se sonrojó más, aunque parecía imposible.

-¿E-entre tantas mujeres?¿Yo?¿¡Sin ropa!-preguntó él.

-Si claro. Vamos, nadie se dará cuenta...-dijo ella.

Black Star negó rápidamente con la cabeza y se largó de allí.

"¿Se fue?" se preguntó ella. Intentó detectarlo, pero él se había ido.

"¡SI!, ¡Por fin! ¿¡Cómo no se me ocurrió antes!"pensó ella, feliz y metió la boca en el agua y disfrutó por fin de su baño.

…

Tsubaki volvía de su baño.

Por fin se había relajado, había disfrutado mucho y solo tenía que provocarle. ¿Difícil? Para nada. ¡Por Dios, él es Black Star!

Sonrió otra vez, y volvió a concentrarse en esa actitud provocativa.

…

**~Al día siguiente~**

-...y me pidió que me bañara con ella...-terminó de contar Black Star.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?-preguntó Soul.

-Q-que no...-contestó él, como si no se creyera lo que hubiera dicho.

-¿¡Qué no?-preguntó Kid.

-Lo que pasa es que está jugando contigo...-dijo Soul.

-Bueno, yo también quiero jugar con ella...¡pero en una cama y en casa, no en un baño y rodeado de mujeres!-dijo Black Star.

-¡Idiota, no en ese sentido!-dijo Soul.

Black Star y Kid lo miraron, un poco extrañados.

-Quiere meterte miedo para que no la veas desnuda...¿Qué te apuestas a que si te pide que te bañes con ella, nada más empezar a desnudarte, se raja?-preguntó Soul.

-Pues es verdad...-dijo Black Star.

-La próxima vez, le dices que si y verás...-dijo Soul.

-Está bien...-dijo Black Star.

…

-¿De verdad se fue?-preguntó Maka.

Tsubaki asintió.

-Pues lo que tienes que hacer ahora es seguir provocándole vergüenza para que ya no vuelva a espiarte.-dijo Liz.

Tsubaki asintió y esperó a la tarde...

**~Por la tarde~**

-Black Star...voy a darme un baño...-anunció ella.

-¿Que temprano, no?-preguntó él.

-Si, a veces voy media hora antes de que abran para estar sola...-dijo ella.

-Pues espera, que voy contigo...-dijo él, y la siguió.

-Está bien...-dijo ella, y los dos se dirigieron a los baños.

Cuando llegaron, rodearon el edificio hasta la parte trasera, y allí, saltaron el muro y aparecieron en los baños.

Black Star observó el lugar y estaba vacío.

Después miró a Tsubaki y ella ya se estaba desnudando.

Se quedó observándola, embobado.

Ella terminó de desnudarse y entró en el agua.

Se dio media vuelta para mirarlo y le dijo:

-Vamos...desnúdate...

Él asintió, sonrojado, y se fue quitando la camiseta.

Ella lo miraba, deseosa de saber que se escondía debajo de los pantalones y el bóxer.

Él se quitó los pantalones, sin dejar de mirarla, esperando que ella lo detuviera, pero en vez de eso, ella lo miraba con deseo, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-¿T-te importa mirar para otro lado?-preguntó él, sonrojado, mucho.

Tsubaki suspiró y miró a otro lado, mientras él se quitaba el bóxer y entraba rápidamente en el agua.

Tsubaki lo miró y sonrió.

Black Star la miró, incrédulo. ¿No tendría que haberse rajado ya?

Tsubaki miró hacia delante y se apoyó en la roca que había detrás suya y esperó unos...2 minutos. Pasado esos 2 minutos, preguntó:

-Black Star...

Él la miró, ello lo miró y preguntó:

-¿Cuánto te mide?

Black Star la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿E-el que?-preguntó él.

-El pene...-contestó ella, sin ningún sonrojo por su parte.

Black Star se sonrojó más, miró hacia delante y dijo:  
-Y-yo...no se...nunca me he parado a medirlo...

Tsubaki miró hacia delante, no muy contenta con la respuesta.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó él, intentando que ella también sintiera vergüenza.- ¿qué talla de pecho tienes?

Tsubaki se miró el pecho y después contestó:

-Yo creo que una 95...

"¿!N-noventa y cinco!" se asombró Black Star, que si siempre había deseado tocarlo, ahora con más razón, pero debía controlarse. Eso era una pequeña batalla psicológica por ver quien se rendía antes y acababa cediendo; y él no iba a caer tan fácilmente...

Los dos miraron hacia delante y callaron un momento, pero Tsubaki volvió a preguntar:

-Black Star...¿Alguna vez te has masturbado?

-N-no, nunca...-dijo él. (Nota Autora: ¿Le creemos?... Venga, le creemos...) -¿Y tú?-preguntó él.

Tsubaki negó con la cabeza y dijo:  
-Nunca...

Otra vez volvieron a ese silencio, pero Tsubaki preguntó:

-¿Alguna vez has tenido un sueño erótico con alguien?

-S-si...quizás uno o dos...-admitió él. -¿Y tú?

-Siete-contestó ella.

-¿¡Siete?-se asombró Black Star, con los ojos un poco abiertos y con un sonrojo enorme.

-Si...¿Y con quién han sido tus sueños?-preguntó ella.

-No te lo voy a decir...-dijo él, que por nada del mundo quería que Tsubaki se enterara de que esos sueños habían sido con ella.

-¿Y tú?¿Con quién han sido los tuyos?-preguntó él, después.

-Contigo-contestó ella.

-¿¡C-conmigo?-preguntó él, asombrado y más sonrojado, si es que eso fuera posible.

Tsubaki asintió.

-¿¡Los siete?-preguntó él.

Tsubaki volvió a asentir.

Black Star miró hacia adelante, incrédulo, muy sonrojado. ¿Su amada había tenido 7 sueños eróticos con él?...¿¡Siete?¿¡Con él? ¿Había muerto y ahora estaba en el cielo? Pero...¿Por qué estaba embobado y no estaba disfrutando de aquello?

-Black Star...¿Alguna vez tuviste una erección?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-S-si...ahora creo que estoy teniendo una...-admitió él.

-¿A ver?-preguntó ella, mientras dirigía su mano al pene de Black Star, lo agarraba y lo acariciaba un poco.

"¿¡Qué está haciendo?" se preguntó Black Star.

-Es verdad...-dijo ella, y le soltó el pene.

Black Star se quedó incrédulo. ¿De verdad Tsubaki le había tocado y acariciado el pene?

-Black Star...¿alguna vez quisiste tocarme el pecho?-preguntó ella.

Black Star la miró. Ella lo miró y le dijo:  
-Se sincero...

-P-pues si...-dijo él.

Tsubaki le cogió la mano de él, la puso en uno de sus senos y después apartó su mano, quedando Black Star agarrando su pecho.

Toda la cara de Black Star estaba roja. Solo había una parte que no era roja, y era su pelo, sus dientes y sus ojos.

¡Dios! Estaba reteniendo sus ganas de hacerla suya lo mejor que podía, y además...¿Desde cuándo Tsubaki era así?¿Tan, picante?¿Tan, provocativa?

Estaba quieto, paralizado, incrédulo.

-Y-yo...-dijo Black Star.- Y-yo me voy antes de que llegue la gente...-dijo él, y salió rápidamente del agua, cogió su ropa, se vistió y se fue a su apartamento.

Tsubaki sonrió y disfrutó de su baño. Ya, Black Star, no volvería a espiarla jamás...

…

**~Al día siguiente~**

-...y me puso la mano en su pecho...-terminó de contar Black Star, medio embobado, sin creerse lo sucedido.

-Pues yo creo que lo que pasa es que está cachonda y quiere follar-dijo Soul.

-Pero si ni siquiera se ha declarado...-dijo Black Star.

-¡Claro idiota!¡Sexo sin compromiso, si está inventado!-dijo Soul.

-¿S-sexo sin compromiso?-preguntó Black Star.

-Muy fácil. Te la llevas a la cama, te la follas, seguís vuestra vida como si nada hubiera pasado, y cuando tengáis un calentón, volvéis a follar y como si nada...-le explicó Soul.

-P-pero...no se...-dijo Black Star, no muy contento.

-¡Idiota!¡Se un hombre y ve ahora mismo a follartela!-dijo Kid, mientras lo empujaba.

-¡Estate quieto!-dijo Black Star mientras se resistía. -¿Y si os lo estáis imaginando?-preguntó Black Star.

-¡Black Star!¡Esa Diosa que tiene el mejor cuerpo y te daría todo el placer te pide sexo!¡Piensa y dile que si!¡No nos podemos equivocar!¡Como sigas así, solo le falta aparecer desnuda en tu cama y empezar a desnudarte con la boca!-le dijo Kid, furioso.

-Vale...no te pongas así...¿qué te pasa?-preguntó Black Star.

-¿¡Que qué me pasa!¡Black Star!¡Todos los que estamos aquí queremos tener sexo con ella!¡Si nos lo pide a nosotros no nos lo pensamos!¡Y ahora tienes tú la oportunidad!¡A-P-R-O-V-É-C-H-A-L-A!-le dijo Kid, y le dio un empujón.

-Está bien...está bien...como se pone...-dijo Black Star, marchándose.

…

-¿Y por qué no aprovechas para declararte?-preguntó Maka.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Tsubaki, sonrojada.

-¡Claro! ¡Sería una buena razón para explicarle por que hiciste eso!-dijo Liz.

-P-pero...-dijo Tsubaki, sonrojada.

-A ver...¿A ti te gusta Black Star?-preguntó Maka.

Tsubaki asintió.

-¿Y lo deseas?-preguntó Maka.

Tsubaki asintió.

-¿Y quieres llevártelo a jugar en la cama?-preguntó Liz.

-S-si...bueno...alguna vez a lo mejor...-dijo Tsubaki.

-¡Pues ala!¡Te declaras, y mira, si surge la ocasión de jugar, mejor para ti!-dijo Liz, empujándola para buscar a Black Star.

-Pero...-dijo Tsubaki intentando resistirse, pero no pudo, y en cuestión de segundos, estuvo enfrente del peliazul, a solas.

Los dos estuvieron mirándose durante minutos, sonrojados. ¿Qué decir, qué hacer?

Tsubaki suspiró, reunió un poco de valentía y coraje y puso sus manos en las mejillas de él, acercándolo por momentos.

Él se sonrojó más, pero no se opuso.

Poco a poco, la distancia disminuía, se podía notar la respiración del otro y Tsubaki iba cerrando los ojos poco a poco.

Pronto, sus labios estuvieron juntos, fundiéndose en un cálido beso que teñía las mejillas de ambos del rojo más intenso.

Al separarse, los dos sonrojados, y aún así, manteniendo la distancia de menos de 5 centímetros, Tsubaki dijo:

-Te amo...

Black Star sonrió y fue él, el que estaba vez se acercó a ella.

Al separarse, él dijo:

-Yo también...

Los dos sonrieron y se abrazaron.

Mientras se abrazaban, Black Star preguntó:

-Oye, ahora que somos pareja, me dejarás que te espíe en el baño, ¿no?

-¿Cuándo me has preguntado si quería ser tu pareja?-preguntó ella, separándose.

-Ore-sama no tiene que preguntar esas cosas...-dijo él.

Tsubaki suspiró y dijo:

-No hace falta que me espíes...nos podemos bañar juntos cuando quieras...

Black Star se sonrojó más y abrió un poco los ojos, así que Tsubaki dijo:

-Pero sin preguntas personales y roces...

Black Star suspiró, la cogió en brazos y se dirigió a su apartamento.

-B-Black Star...todavía hay clase...-dijo ella.

-¿Y?-preguntó él.

Tsubaki calló un momento y luego dijo:

-y nada...

_FIN_

Vale, se que no es muy bueno, pero es que quería terminarlo de una vez y esto era lo que se me ocurrió.

No sean malos conmigo.


End file.
